freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
TWiki
TWiki is a structured wiki, typically used to run a collaboration platform, knowledge or document management system, a knowledge base, or team portal developed by Peter Thoeny. Users can create wiki applications using the TWiki Markup Language, and developers can extend its functionality with plugins. Major features * Revision control - complete audit trail, also for meta data such as attachments and access control settings * Fine-grained access control - restrict read/write/rename on site level, web level, page level based on user groups * Extensible TWiki markup language * TinyMCE based WYSIWYG editor * Dynamic content generation with TWiki variables * Forms and reporting - capture structured content, report on it with searches embedded in pages * Built in database - users can create wiki applications using the TWiki Markup Language * Skinneable user interface * RSS/Atom feeds and e-mail notification * Hundreds of plugins TWiki extensions TWiki has a plugin API that has spawned over 400 extensionsTWiki.org extension repository to link into databases, create charts, tags, sort tables, write spreadsheets, create image gallery and slideshows, make drawings, write blogs, plot all kinds of graphs, interface to many different authentication schemes, track Extreme Programming projects and so on. TWiki application platform TWiki as a structured wiki provides database-like manipulation of fields stored on pagesTWiki Forms, and offers a SQL-like query language to embed reports in wiki pages.SEARCH variable, formatted search, SQL-like query search Wiki applications are also called situational applications because they are created ad-hoc by the users for very specific needs. Users have built TWiki applicationsSample TWiki applications that include call center status boards, to-do lists, inventory systems, employee handbooks, bug trackers, blog applications, discussion forums, status reports with rollups and more. User interface TWiki is fully skinnable in templates, themes and (per user) CSS. It includes support for internationalization ('I18N'), with support for multiple character sets, UTF-8 URLs, and the user interface has been translated into Bulgarian, Chinese, Czech, Danish, Dutch, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish and Swedish . TWiki deployment TWiki is primarily used at the workplace as a corporate wikiPaper on corporate wiki users (slides) to coordinate team activities, to track projects and as an Intranet Wiki. The TWiki community estimates 40,000 corporate wiki sites as of March 2007, and 20,000 public TWiki sitesEstimated number of TWiki installations. TWiki customers include Fortune 500 such as Nokia, Motorola, Yahoo!, and DHL, as well as small and medium enterprisesWhat do TWiki users say?. Realization TWiki is implemented in Perl. Wiki pages are stored in plain text files. Everything, including meta such as access control settings, are version controlled using RCS. RCS is optional since an all-Perl version control system is provided. TWiki scales reasonably well even though it uses plain text files and no relational database to store page data. Many corporate TWiki installations have several hundred thousand pages and tens of thousands of usershttp://twiki.org/cgi-bin/view/TWiki/TWikiScalability TWiki Scalability. Load balancing and caching can be used to improve performance on high traffic sites. TWiki has database features built into the engine. A TWiki FormTWiki Forms is attached to a page as meta data. This represents a database record. A set of pages that share the same type of form build a database table. A formatted searchhttp://twiki.org/cgi-bin/view/TWiki/FormattedSearch formatted search with a SQL-like queryhttp://twiki.org/cgi-bin/view/TWiki/QuerySearch SQL-like query search] can be embedded into a page to construct dynamic presentation of data from multiple pages. This allows for building wiki applications and constitutes the TWiki's notion of a structured wiki. History Dates of TWiki releases: * 1998-07-23: Initial version, based on JosWiki * 2000-05-01: TWiki Release 01-May-2000 * 2000-12-01: TWiki Release 01-Dec-2000 * 2001-09-01: TWiki Release 01-Sep-2001 * 2001-12-01: TWiki Release 01-Dec-2001 ("Athens") * 2003-02-01: TWiki Release 01-Feb-2003 ("Beijing") * 2004-09-01: TWiki Release 01-Sep-2004 ("Cairo") * 2006-02-01: TWiki Release 4.0.0 ("Dakar") * 2007-01-16: TWiki Release 4.1.0 ("Edinburgh") * 2008-01-22: TWiki Release 4.2.0 ("Freetown") Gallery Image:twiki_screen_4_0_a.png|Sample page layout. Image:twiki_screen_4_0_b.png|Page edit with wiki markup, SmartEditAddOn toolbar installed. Image:twiki_screen_4_0_c.png|Page edit with WISIWYG editor. Image:twiki_screen_4_0_d.png|Edit tables with EditTablePlugin. Footnotes See also * Comparison of wiki software External links * TWiki.org - Open source community site * Comparison between TWiki and MediaWiki * TWIKI.NET - company providing commercial installation, support and hosting solutions for TWiki * Consultants for professional TWiki-support * WikiRing - network of wiki consultants Category:Wikis Category:Wiki communities Category:Free software programmed in Perl Category:Free wiki software Category:Blikis Category:Open source content management systems Category:Groupware Category:Perl software da:TWiki de:TWiki es:TWiki fr:TWiki it:TWiki ja:TWiki pt:TWiki uk:TWiki